1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aircraft and more specifically to measures to prevent foreign object damage to aircraft. Even more specifically, the present invention relates to measures to prevent foreign object damage to an aircraft engine.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Aircraft are susceptible to Foreign Object Damage (FOD) from various objects that impact the aircraft. For example, coins, personnel badges, loose hardware, tools, paper clips, pens, runway fragments, catering supplies, pieces of luggage, building materials, rocks, sand, hats, trash, and birds all potentially may inflict damage to an aircraft.
An aircraft's landing gear may project these objects at the aircraft or the landing gear may potentially become an airborne object itself. For example, when a potential FOD producing object is on a runway, the potential exists for aircraft landing gear, e.g., the aircraft's tires, to come in contact with the object. If the landing gear has impacted an object, the object itself may be projected off of the runway and towards the aircraft. It is also possible that pieces of the tire itself may be dislocated and be projected towards the aircraft.
Damage to the aircraft's jet engines is especially troublesome because performance of the jet engines is critical to safe flight. Thus, it is important to prevent as many objects as possible from becoming ingested jet engines.